They Love Him or Her?
by Barddoniaeth
Summary: She never realize that the most important thing for her is always beside her. She always surrounded by many girls who doesn't know her true self. Hide her true self for something abstract but did not realize the big mistake she made. Touma x Chiaki.
1. Chapter I: The Worst Day for Touma

**They Loves Him... or Her?**

Minami-ke is never mine, although I want Touma to be mine...

Chapter I : The Worst Day for Touma

Chiaki and Touma are sixteen now. They both entered the different high school from they sisters and brothers. Uchida entered a different high school, Yoshino moved out to Germany, and Makoto... he is too stupid too entered the same high school with them. In their second year in high school, they both entered class 2-A.

Chiaki becomes very different, she had a long hair and beautiful face. Many of her senpai admires her. Her boredom and sleepy expression never gone from her beautiful face. On the other hand, Touma still had a boyish hair and handsome face. She was more tomboy than six years ago. Beside that, she wears a boy uniform because something that can't be explained. Of course, most of girl students admires and idolize her because, they didn't know if Touma is a girl.

Touma entered her classroom and sat on her chair. There was a group of a girls comes to her. Someone from them asked, " Minami-kun, do you like chocolates?"

" Chocolates? I love them. Why? "

" Tomorrow is Valentine Day, Minami-kun. Do you forget it? "

" Hmmm... Tomorrow is Valentine, huh? Tomorrow is fourteenth? "

" Yes... Minami-kun. "

Touma saw Chiaki entered the class and sat beside her. Then, she greet Chiaki, " Good morning, Chiaki."

" Huh? Good morning, Touma..." Chiaki replied lazily or sleepily.

The girl gaze at her and said, " Minami-san, you shouldn't replied Touma-kun like that!"

"Hmm? Like what, Horikawa-san...?" Chiaki asked.

" You must reply him politely!" Horikawa said with angry face.

" Horikawa-san, it's fine, it's fine..." Touma said and smiled to her.

Horikawa blushed. Then, she and her group leave Chiaki and Touma.

After school, Touma walked home alone because, Chiaki had a club activity. On her way home, she met Kana. " Hey Kana! Where are you going? " She asked.

" Hey Touma, I wanna go home now. Where's Chiaki? " Kana said.

" She has a club activity right now. So, I walk home alone. " She answered.

" Wanna play to my house? " Kana asked.

" I'd love too but, I must go home now, Kana. " She refused.

" Oh, it's fine, Touma! If you have a time, visit my house! I want to fight you again! "

" Sure!! You never beat me! I'll make you cry later! Bye for now! " She shook her hand on air.

" Bye!! "

When she home, she ran into her room and lock the door. She jumped to her bed. _Tomorrow's Valentine! What should I do?? Why the girls ask me am I loves chocolates?? They never realize I'm a girl. If students know I'm a girl, I'll be dropped out._ She thought.

The next day...

Touma opened her locker lazily and found many chocolates scattered from her locker. Most of them are heart-shaped. She collected the scattered chocolates with heart-shaped box and brought them to her class. When she entered the class, she found many chocolates on her table. She piled up the chocolates and sat on her chair. _Many chocolates for me?! It's heavy... Huh, if only one or two chocolates, it doesn't matter... But, its many!! Many!! Many, guys!! I can't take all home!!. _She sighed.

Chiaki sat baside Touma and look at Touma's chocolates. Touma realized and ask to Chiaki, " Chiaki, do you gives a chocolates for someone? "

" Sure... Touma. I give it to Haruka-neesama. "

" She must be happy with that. "

" I don't know, Touma. I can't saw her feeling in her face. "

" I bet all of senpai wants your chocolates, Chiaki. You don't give some chocolates for them? " Touma asked.

" I think not. For what? I don't know them. " Chiaki answered lazily.

" Yeah, you're right... " Touma agreed.

Then, she saw Horikawa, Morishita, and Omiwa walked to him. They ignored Chiaki and started talk to her. " Touma-kun, I made a best chocolate for you. Will you receive it? " Horikawa asked.

" I don't know, Horikawa-san. " She answered but her eyes looked at Chiaki.

" What about me, Minami-kun? " Omiwa asked.

" ... "

" And what about me too, Minami-kun? " Morishita asked.

" Errr... I still don't know, Omiwa-san, Morishita-san... "

" I give my chocolates for you, Touma-kun... just for you... " Horikawa said.

" Umm... give me a little time!! " She stood and grabbed Chiaki's hand then, she pull Chiaki outside.

" What should I do?! " Touma asked.

" ...accepts them... "

" Are you sure? But... "

" You are my brother and a gentleman must appreciate girls feeling towards him!! " Chiaki yelled.

" But, I... "

" ACCEPTS THEM!! "

" But I'm a girl!! "

" That is your fault. " Chiaki stated.

" That's not my fault! That's your fault! "

" You dressed like a boy! "

" I know! But, if that accident never happen, I can wear a normal uniform!! "

" It's girl command!!"

" But, Chiaki..."

" Just accept it!!"

" Right..."

They entered class and met the girls. Chiaki sat lazily on her seat. Touma looked at her once again. Then, she said to the girls, " I thinks I can accepts your chocolates, Horikawa-san, Morishita-san, Omiwa-san. " She smiled to them. Their faces blushed furiously. (They are so stupid...)

Likes Chiaki said, when the girls gives her chocolates, she always accepts their chocolates and smiled to them. Touma wants to refuses all of the chocolates for her but, Chiaki doesn't allowed her. When the school's over, she brought many bag with many boxes of chocolates inside it. Yeah, it's very heavy, and Touma can't eat all of the chocolates...

Yeah, Valentine Day is the worst day for Minami Touma...

To be Continue...

Yeah, I finished the first chapter in three hours. I loves Touma a lot!!

Maybe a little bit OOC. My english are so bad... XP

I found in , Minami-ke fanfic are so few. Then, I decided to make Minami-ke fanfic. I'm so sleepy and lazy in this holiday. I'm addicted to ToumaxChiaki pairing (yeah, if Touma is a boy). Don't worry, this fic will never have a pairing.

My holiday... Government is so cruel!! Holiday is just two weeks!! Two weeks!! Two!! TWO!! (slap hard)

If you from same country like me, you will know my suffering. In one year, holidays only three times... first, in the end of June until the middle of July. Second, not permanent. If you are a Moslem or lives in Moslem country, you will know this holiday. In my country, many people come back to their village and spends their time with big family until Big Day. Last, when the first semester of the year ended. Two weeks plus two weeks plus two weeks equals SIX WEEKS!! They are so cruel... Damn you government!!

Last, Review guys!! Review!! Haha!! X3

See ya later!!


	2. Chapter II: Becomes a Butler!

**They Loves Him or Her?**

**Aqua Rain**

"I own Minami-ke." Aqua stated. Crane cames. "Aqua, I just bought Minami-ke!!" Crane shouted. "Let me see, NO!! I DON'T OWN MINAMI-KE!! SOMEONE NAMED SAKURABA COHARU OWN IT!!" After that, Aqua fainted.

Sorry if you find misspelling words and wrong grammars.

Warning: Yuri (Or shoujo-ai) in later chapter.

Thanks for my reviewers!! This is the second chapter!!

Chapter II : Becomes a Butler??!!

* * *

"Hey, what's our class decide for culture festival!?" The chairman yelled.  
"We still doesn't know, chairman!!"  
"Maybe, we can make a cafe stand?"  
"Haunted House!!"  
"Relaxation Massage!!"

"Uhm... okay. We can decide it with polling..."

"Class, please write your choice on a small piece of paper!" The chairman said.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Let's count now."

"Okay... First is Haunted House!!"  
"After that, cafe!"  
"Haunted House!"  
"Cafe!"  
"Haunted House!"  
"Cafe!"  
"Relaxation Massage?"  
"Haunted House!"  
"Cafe!"  
...

Five minutes later

**Stats**

**Cafe: 14  
Haunted House: 14  
Relaxation M.: 1**

"EH!!? DRAWS!!?" The class surprised.  
"Students in our class are 30. Someone's didn't vote!"  
"Who is it!!?"  
"Maybe, Minami-san? She's sleeping you know."  
"Minami-san?"  
"Minami-san?"  
"Someone, please wake her!"  
"Minami-san!"  
"Minami-san!!"  
"MINAMI-SAN!!!"

Chiaki was still sleeping.

"What happened to her? Is she dead?"  
"I'll wake her." Touma offered suddenly.  
"Are you sure, Minami-kun?"  
"It'll be okay. Since I'm her best friend, I know how to wake her." Touma said.

Touma shook Chiaki's body and whispered, "Chiaki... Chiaki... wake up now... It's Haruka nee-sama's command... you must wake up..."  
Chiaki opened her gloomy eyes.  
"Uhh... What happen, Touma?" She asked sleepily.  
"What do you like, Cafe or Haunted House?" Touma asked.  
"Cafe... with you as the butler..." She said and then, she sleep again.

The class become silent.

"Umm... what she said, Minami-kun?"  
All of eyes except Chiaki's eyes stared at Touma.  
"She said, she chosed a cafe." Touma said honestly.

Silent.  
Silent.

All of girls were cheers happily.  
"SO, WE CAN SEE TOUMA-KUN IN BUTLERS OUTFIT!!?"  
Touma's eyes becames wider.  
"Wha-what did you say?!" Touma asked.  
"Touma-kun, you'll becomes our cafe's butler!! The class-one butler!!" Horikawa yelled happily.  
"Bu-but, why me? There are another boys, right?"  
"You are the coolest! If you becomes our butler, we'll get many customers!!"  
"But..."  
"RIGHT, MINAMI-SAN!?" Horikawa shooks Chiaki's body.  
"Umm? Uhh... yes... of course..." Chiaki said while she in her dream.  
"Chiaki!!" Touma yelled at Chiaki.  
"Yes...?" She answered.  
"What should I do?!" Touma yelled again.  
"Just shut up your mouth and do what they ask!!" Chiaki said angrily. Touma was surprise and bow her head.  
"Chiaki..."  
"What?"  
" For you, can I become a class-one butler?" Touma asked with little doubt in her tone.

"When I say it's possible, so it's possible. When I say it's impossible, so it's impossible. And I say, nothing's impossible for you." Chiaki's gloomy eyes becames wider and she smiled at Touma. Unbeknownst by herself, she blushed.

* * *

"Touma-kun we'll start your training today after school" Horikawa said.  
"To-today!? The others will comes too?" Touma surprised.  
"This is your special training! We'll not let anybody disturb!!" Horikawa said clearly.  
"Who will be train me?"  
"Me, Omiwa, and Morishita." Horikawa answered calmly.  
_They again!? Oww, damnit! _Touma thought. _The one I can do is ask Chiaki for becomes my partner!  
_"Er... Horikawa-san, can I ask you for something important?" Touma asked doubtly.  
"Sure. What is that?"  
"Can Chiaki becomes my partner?" Touma asked distinctly.  
"Eh?! Why?!"  
"Nothing. But, I still want her becomes my partner." Touma shrugged.  
"If I say no?" Horikawa was trying to negotiate.  
"I won't becomes butler." Touma gaves a deadly answer.

"So, what will you say?" Touma stared closely at Horikawa's face and mades Horikawa's face becames red.  
"O-okay..." She answered badly. "Thanks!" Touma smiled and Horikawa's face becames more red.

After School...

Chiaki alone was on the way to home. A people behind her was running and calling of her. "Chiaki!! Chiaki!! Wait!!" Touma ran after Chiaki. "What...?" Chiaki turned her head. "Hh... hh... Please... hh... hh... come... hh... with me..." Touma said between her panting. "I couldn't understand what you said to me." Chiaki told honestly. "Hh... Please... come... hh... with me... now!" Touma said more clearly. Chiaki stared at her. "Okay..."

Touma and Chiaki was walking across school corridor. Then they went upstairs and arrived at rooftop.  
"Touma, what will we do in this place?" Chiaki asked and gazed at the rooftop. "I don't know..." Touma said. "If you don't know what will we do, I better go home." Chiaki stood and walked to the door.  
"Wait!! Wait for a moment!! Please!" Touma grabbed Chiaki's arm and caused Chiaki blushed. "Uh... Umm... all right... I'll stay here..." Chiaki said and she try to hide her face. "Thanks Chiaki!" Touma hugged her tightly. "Touma! Tou... uff... uff.." Chiaki was trying to breathe. "Eh?! Sorry Chiaki!! Sorry!! Are you all right?!" Touma apologized. "Uhh... I'm all right, Touma..." Chiaki said in embarassment.

Ten minutes later...

"Sorry for waiting so long, Touma-kun, Minami-san." Horikawa said. "It's all right... It's all right..." Touma said. "What should I do?" Touma asked. "Just wait until we done!" Morishita said.

Omiwa put a jar of cookies and a set of teapot on the tray. Morishita put the table and chair on the center of the rooftop. When everything is done, She called Chiaki. "Minami-san, come here, come with me!"  
"Umh... me? Where?" Chiaki asked confusely. "Just come with me. I'll tell you later." Then, Horikawa grabbed Chiaki's arm and left Touma alone.

"Minami-san, please take your seat." Morishita pulled the chair and let Chiaki sit. Chiaki was staring at nothing. "Minami-san, I'll explain Touma-kun. Wait here." Horikawa left Chiaki.

"So, Touma-kun, you must serve Minami-san." Horikawa said. "I know..." Touma mumbled. "Write her order, serve the tea and cookies." Horikawa explained. "It's easy, huh?" Touma said lazily. "But you must make Minami-san's face becomes red." Horikawa added. "Heh!!? It's impossible!! Only Haruka can make her blush!!" Touma shouted. "Who's Haruka?" Horikawa asked. "Chiaki's oldest sister. She's very kind to me." Touma told about Haruka. Horikawa nodded. Horikawa clasp her hands and said, "I believe you can make Minami-san's face becomes red!" Horikawa tried to give Touma spirit. "Okay... I'll try..." Touma mumbled. Horikawa took a handkerchief and gave it to Touma. "The training start now!!"

Touma comes to Chiaki and greeted her politely. "Konnichiwa, Ojou-sama." Chiaki stared at her. "Ah... Konnichiwa..." Chiaki answered. "What do you order, Ojou-sama?" Touma asked. "Aaaah... a cup of darjeeling tea and chocolate cookies."  
"Okay, Ojou-sama!"

Touma walked to Omiwa. "Omiwa, here is her order." Touma said and gave the note. "Let me see... hmmm... You bring this!" Omiwa gave the tray. "Owaah!! It's heaavy!!" Touma yelled. "It's okay!! Hold it tightly!!" Omiwa said panicky. "Yeah, it's light. Just kidding, Omiwa-san." Touma laughed. "Eeeehh... don't kidding!!" Omiwa becames upset and blushed. "O-okay, I just want to tease you. You look so serious. Hahaha..." Touma said. "POUR THE TEA AND DO IT ELEGANTLY!!"  
"O-okay... don't mad at me, Omiwa-san..." Touma laft Omiwa.

"Here's your order, Ojou-sama." She said politely. "Should I pour the tea now, Ojou-sama?" She asked. Chiaki's gloomy eyes gazed at her. "Yes, please." Chiaki said. Touma poured the tea from teapot into Chiaki's teacup. Touma poured the tea elegantly and cool. Then, she asked again, "Do you want to add some sugar, Ojou-sama?". Chiaki still gazed at her. "... yes..." Chiaki said. _Am I right!? Chiaki was not blushing!! Damn you Horikawa! I must do something! _Touma thought. "Please take your time, Ojou-sama." Touma grabbed Chiaki's hand and kissed it. Saw that scene, the three other girls surprised and Chiaki was starting to blush.

The girls comes and clasp their hands. "Congratulation, Touma-kun! You suceed just in the first training! I can't believe it! Minami-san blushed!" Horikawa said. "Oh thanks. By the way, we must go home now. It's already late." Touma asked. "OH!! Yeah, of course, Touma-kun." Horikawa said. "I must walk her home. Haruka wil worry." Touma pulled Chiaki. "I can go home alone..." Chiaki said but no one heared her voice. "I must walk this princess home." Touma said. "Don't address me like that!!" Chiaki hit Touma's arm. "Aww!! Fine!! We left now! Bye! Touma and Chiaki walked away and left the trio. "Take care!" Said the trio and waved their hand.

* * *

Chiaki and Touma was on the way to Chiaki's house. "Ara, Touma, Haruka nee-sama and me invited you tomorrow for a dinner. Would you come? Yoshino and Uchida will comes too." Chiaki said. "Before that, NO MAKOTO?" Touma asked. "Of course not!!" Chiaki's ears disturbed by that name. "I'll come!!" Touma said lively. Finally, they arrived at Minami sisters apartment. "Thanks for invite me, Chiaki! Bye!" Touma waved her hand. "See you tomorrow, Touma!!" Chiaki waved her hand too.

To be continue...

* * *

Yay!! Chapter II finished!! Yeah!! Yeah!!  
My school got an incident and I was very surprised. Once again, I have no time to wrote this fic. So, when I finished this, I'm very happy!! And I broke my own promise. THIS IS TOUMA X CHIAKI FIC.  
And of course, my english still bad. Forgive me if you found misspelling words or wrong grammar... Please... Forgive me... Oh, my writing style changed. You found that when you read this chapter. I'll submit chapter III later...

Don't forget to review!! Review!! REVIEW!! (Punch hard)  
XDD


	3. Chapter III: Dinner and ?

**They Loves Him or Her?**

_**Aqua Rain**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Minami-Ke.

Forgive me for all mistakes.

Chapter III: Dinner and Comforting

* * *

Touma was tighting her shoelaces. Today, she'll dinner at Minami Sanshimai's house with her old friends. She stood and called for her brother.  
"Akira-nii!! I'm leaving!!" She shouted.  
"Be careful, Touma!" Akira said loudly from inside.

Both of Touma's hand was in her jacket's pockets. This night was surely cold. She wanted to come back and warming herself in kotatsu in her house. She felt her legs couldn't move. Cold night, huh? She had not walked so far from her house, for now, heading back was the best choice. Yeah, if she did not heading to Minami Sanshimai's. Beside that, she was happier in Minami Sanshimai's than her own house. That's because of her good-for-nothing brothers. She gained a power when she was thinking about Haruka's delicious hotpot. She tossed her hand in air and walked firmly to Minami Sanshimai's.

Finally, she arrived in front of the door of Minami's house. She removed snows which covered her shoulders and hairs, then rung the bell.  
"Okay, okay!!" A voice answered the bell. It sounds like Kana.  
The door opened and Touma found Kana stood in front of her.  
"Yo! Touma! So you are invited too?" Kana asked and let Touma enter the room.  
"Umm! Chiaki asked me yesterday," Touma took off her shoes.

Touma and Kana entered living room and found the others was sitting on the kotatsu. On the middle of kotatsu a hot boiled hotpot exposed. Touma felt her stomach rumbling.  
"Touma! Here! Here!" Yoshino called her while pointing at empty space beside her.  
Without hesitation, Touma already sat on kotatsu. Haruka then gaves her a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. Then, they ate happily.

* * *

Chiaki still removed the veggies. Haruka was very upset with Chiaki. Fortunately, Yoshino and Touma said they loves veggies and wants to eat Chiaki's veggies. Kana's jaw hung and makes her mouth opened. She still stared at her food and looked at Uchida's food.  
"What's wrong Ka-," Uchida couldn't complete her sentence. Kana 's eyes became wider and she tried to steal Uchida's food. Uchida couldn't do anything. She let her food gone.

Due to her age, Kana was very childish and hyperactive. She is twenty-years old now. But everyone's know that she was normal. Chiaki and the others still eating and let Kana stole Uchida's food. No one tried to stop Kana. Later, Kana made the room becomes very noisy with Uchida's voice. Chiaki could not believe that her sister was very annoying. Then, her patients gone and she was very angry. She took Fujioka and threw it to her sister's face. "Shut up, bakayarou!!" She yelled.  
"Ch-Chiaki, what did you do to me?!" Kana asked painfully. Looks like Chiaki threw Fujioka very hard.  
"Shut up your mouth and sit down calmly!!" Chiaki commanded her sister.  
"You are not a junior high school student again, Kana. Do not steal someones food," Haruka said.  
Touma and Yoshino just silent and still ate their dinner. Kana sit down and continue her dinner.

The girls was enjoying watching TV. The snows was falling down. It looks very beautiful. As they watching TV, the wind blows harder and harder. Yoshino stared at the windows. She was worried if she can not go home.  
"Yuka-chan, Yuka-chan!! Looks like we can't go home!" She shook Uchida.  
"What...? What did you mean?" Uchida asked confusely.  
"I'm afraid that we can't go home," Yoshino said, "It was too dangerous if we go home tonight," a fear came from her face.  
"So, why you don't stay here for a night?" Chiaki offered suddenly.  
"We can?" Yoshino asked doubtly.  
"Sure. Haruka nee-sama and Kana must be happy if you two stay here. Touma staying here too," Chiaki said.  
"Touma, too?" Uchida looks confused.  
Touma nodded and said, "Natsuki was out today and no one in home could cook. So, I think is better for me to stay here than in my house."  
"You mean, you can eat freely in here, right?" Chiaki asked sarcastically.  
"You got the point!!" Touma laughed.

Touma was helping Chiaki prepare the futon while Haruka searching a pajamas for Uchida and Yoshino. They would sleep in living room. It's warmer than sleep on bed. They found that they only had two futon. That means... They must share the futon. One futon for two peoples.  
"Chiaki... Maybe you can sleep on your bed?" Touma asked.  
"What did you mean? You all sleep in here. It's rude if I sleep on my bed while you all sleep in this room with futon," Chiaki said. The futon was prepared.

Yoshino and Uchida entered the room. They were already in pajamas. Then, they sat on the futon.  
"Looks like we must share the futon, right?" Yoshino said.

"I'm fine to share with anyone," Touma said and laid on the futon. She turned her body and sleep."What about you, Chiaki?" Yoshino asked.  
"I'm-," Chiaki started to speak.  
"I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU, YOSHINO!!" Uchida yelled suddenly.  
"What? But why?" Yoshino said calmly.  
"Touma couldn't sleep calmly and I was afraid to sleep with Chiaki again!! Please share with me!!" Uchida pleaded.  
"Okay, okay. It's fine to you if you share with Touma?" Yoshino asked to Chiaki.  
"That's fine. I'm not really mind if I sleep with Touma," Chiaki said and looked at Touma.  
"Shall we go to sleep now? I'll turn off the light," Yoshino asked. Uchida was already sleep. Chiaki nodded and pull the blanket, covering her and Touma. After that, she closed her eyes. Not so long, she heard Yoshino turned the light off.

* * *

Chiaki opened her eyes. She realized that she was sweating. Then she sat and gazed the room. Everything was alright. Next to her, Touma was sleeping. That was a nightmare. She became very scared. _It'll not happen, right? _She thought.

She still afraid. So, she decided to wake Toum a.  
"Touma... Touma..." She whispered. Touma was still sleeping.  
Then, she repeated louder, "Touma, Touma..."  
Touma was reacting. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Chiaki. She sat but she could not hide that she was still sleepy.  
"What... Chiaki?" She asked sleepily.  
"N-no... I had a nightmare and... I was afraid... I don't want all of you leave me..." Chiaki started to cry. Suddenly, Touma hugged her.  
"That will be fine! Just go to sleep now! Me, Haruka, Kana, and the others will never leave you! Believe me!" Touma said. Chiaki found herself was really comfort when she's in Touma's hug. She closed her eyes and hugged back. After a while, Touma released her.  
"Feeling better?" Touma asked.  
Chiaki just nodded.  
"That's good. I want to sleep. It's not fun at all when you woke me in midnight like this," Touma said and sleep again.  
Chiaki was still thinking about Touma's act. She couldn't believe that Touma would do that. Finally, she felt sleepy, so, she decided to sleep.

To Be Continue.

* * *

I know this is a very very short chapter. The draft got six pages, but I cut many scenes. The story and the draft was really different. Sorry for waiting so long. I already work on chapter 4! Hope I can update quickly!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know my English is bad, are my English in this chapter improved? Leave me a review, please. It'll become support for me for continue this story.

I'm currently watching Minami-Ke Okaeri, and Touma and Chiaki is really looks like a pairing. I don't know that was true or just my feeling. I hope...

Once again, leave me a review.

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter IV: Impatient

**They Loves Him or... Her?**  
_Aqua Rain_

_**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. Minami-ke is not mine.**_

_**Chapter IV: Impatient**_

* * *

Chiaki opened her eyes and found it was already morning. Touma still slept besides her. _How boyish she is? She's more handsome than Makoto or Shuuichi, even Fujioka._  
"Touma... Touma... wake up... it's already morning..." Chiaki nudged her 'brother'.  
"...Five minutes... Five minutes more... Akira-nii..." Touma mumbled in her sleep.  
"I'm not your brother, idiot!" Chiaki said angrily while hit Touma's head. Touma expectedly woke up.  
"That's hurt! You should take responsibility if I become an idiot!" Touma protested.  
"You're already the one," Chiaki said.

Yoshino and Uchida are already in the living room when Chiaki and Touma entered the room. As usual, Uchida stared at them innocently while Yoshino was smiling.  
"Haruka-san and Kana-san are going to the supermarket," Yoshino said. _Supermarket? Isn't that too early to go to the supermarket?_ Chiaki took a look at the wall clock. It was not morning anymore, it was already at noon. She was awake in Sunday noon, missed all the nice morning programs, good.  
"Haruka-san seems disappointed when she forgot to write the recipe, right Yoshino?" Uchida giggled. Yoshino still in her usual smile, nodded politely.  
Touma seems bored. She changed the channels repeatedly, trying to find a worth-watched program.  
"Hey, can we do anything? I'm bored to death!" Touma asked the three other girls.  
"What do you want Touma...-kun?" Yoshino teased her.  
"Stop it Yoshino... I really bored now," Touma stated.  
"I know it Touma...-kun," Yoshino said, still trying to tease Touma.  
"Why don't we talk about... boys?" Uchida suggested. Yoshino was interested and nodded her head.  
"What? Boys? You know that I'm treated as a boy in school, right? No one believed me when I tried to say that I'm a girl... even teachers..." Touma sighed deeply, "that was Natsuki's fault... If only he didn't make a mistake like that..."  
"Don't worry, Touma. Your sex won't be written in your diploma," Chiaki said.  
"A good point that our school doesn't have many boys since it was used to be an all-girl school..." Touma tried to reassuring herself. She laid down on the carpet.

The girls was talking about their school. Uchida said that Makoto often teased by the boys because of his feminine appearance. Yoshino said that she entered a girl academy in Germany, but not too fond of it, and wanted to stayed back in Japan. Chiaki told the girls that her school only had a few population of boys, none of them are good-looking, with Touma as an exception. Touma explained that she was incredibly popular with the girls and often confessed by the girls, and slightly annoyed.

Haruka and Kana arrived at home around 30 minutes later. The girls started to make their lunch. Chiaki and Touma was making karaage while Yoshino and Uchida prepared the dessert.  
"I'll come to your school festival," Yoshino said to Chiaki and Touma.  
"What? You... you will come, Yoshino?" Touma asked.  
"I want to go too, can I?" Uchida asked.  
"Of course the two of you may come to the festival. Everyone will see Touma in her butler uniform," Chiaki said, smirking. Touma only sighed deeply.

* * *

After finished their lunch, Yoshino and Uchida excused themeselves. There's only two people in Chiaki's room right then, Touma and herself.  
"I don't want to do it..." Touma mumbled.  
"What?" Chiaki asked, tilting her head.  
"I don't want to be a butler during the festival!" Touma protested.  
"Don't say it to me. Why don't you said it to Omiwa and the others?" Chiaki said, still in her usual bored tone.  
"You know that I hardly refused..." Touma sounded desperate, her back leaned to the wall. Chiaki didn't respond since she knew how Touma was raised. She also knew that the girls had high expectation on her 'brother' since Touma was more perfect than any other boys.  
"You're just too kind and soft, try to be more assertive," Chiaki suggested. She knew that it wasn't the best solution, but she just couldn't think any.  
"...Maybe you're right... but it just hard for me... The girls were unusually forceful and I..." again, Touma sighed deeply. She didn't want to finish her sentence.  
"Touma, I think at least you should going out with someone..." Chiaki said. A baseless solution.  
"Are you kidding me? Going out with a boy is a big no!" Touma gritted her teeth. In this condition, it was impossible.  
"I didn't say that you should going out with a boy, going out with a girl is a lot better for you. You can just pick a random girl in our school to become your girl. Take a note that you shouldn't pick anyone from Omiwa's group," Chiaki explained it. There was no way Touma didn't understand what she meant. Chiaki was trying to make her a homosexual, maybe not , but it just seemed like that.  
"I don't want to hurt their feelings," Touma defended. She didn't want to date someone she didn't care. Again, she was just too kind and she still a heterosexual.  
"But... maybe it's okay if it's you..." Touma added. Chiaki's eyes widened. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot. She was nervous.  
"W-why?" Chiaki asked nervously. Touma didn't stare at Chiaki, instead she was looking down.  
"I think... you're the one who suggested it, you should take a responsibility. After all, you know the truth of my identity," Touma explained. It was definitely make a sense.  
"I-I don't want that! I have my own life! Unlike those girls, I don't have any special feeling for you!" Chiaki defended though her expression had a different idea.  
"We will never know until we try it!" Touma grabbed Chiaki's arms and pushed her to the wall. Loud crash occured as the wall decoration fell down. Touma's face was just in front of the girl's nose. Chiaki could hear the tomboy's heavy breathing. She was defenseless, at least for now. Her effort to push Touma with her hands was useless. She could just waiting for Touma's next action.

Touma stared at her best friend's defenseless expression. Her hands tightly held Chiaki's arms. Chiaki didn't make any movements, instead she was looking at Touma, signing that the tomboy should do something to her. Touma hesitated for a bit as her expression grew dark with desperation. She buried her head on Chiaki's chest, and whispered, "Sorry..."  
"I couldn't take it anymore... everything goes wrong..." Touma's voice was shaking. Chiaki remained silent. She was trying to breath freely.  
"Everything... everything... I don't want everything... I'm at my limit..." Touma continued.

Silence filled up the atmosphere in the room. No one talked after Touma's last sentence. Touma still buried her face in Chiaki's chest. Chiaki's hands moved to Touma's back and lightly embraced her. Both of them remained silent, wanting to enjoy the atmosphere they had. Chiaki tried to bury her face to Touma's hair, smelling the tomboy's scent.  
"Help me, Chiaki..." Touma said, heavy desperation hung in her voice.  
"I... I can't..." Chiaki apologized, still embracing her friend.  
"I don't want anything... I just want your help..." Touma pleaded, her voice was shaking. She never had a normal relationship with anyone beside the three Minami sisters and her elementary school friends. She just wanted a normal friendship with another students. Chiaki breathed deeply in Touma's hair and sighed.  
"...Sorry..." She said heartfully.  
"...It's alright... I should be more independent, I often rely on someone, especially you..." Touma clenched her fists. Chiaki didn't want to end the embrace, so she hugged her friend tighter.

Another silence filled up the room. Touma was unexpectedly sleeping in Chiaki's embrace. Chiaki knew about this since Yoshino and Uchida told her a long time ago when Touma slept on Atsuko. Winter afternoon wasn't the best time to sleep carelessly, so Chiaki grabbed her blanket then wrapped Touma and herself with it. Chiaki hugged her friend tightly, seeking for different warmth offered by the blanket.

* * *

As Chiaki opened her eyes, she couldn't find Touma anymore. The blanket she had used, coating her body warmly. Touma's scent was on the blanket as well. Chiaki buried her head on the blanket, hoping to smell Touma's scent more. As she smelled the blanket, Kana suddenly opened the door.  
"Chiaki, it's time for dinner," said Kana. Chiaki didn't respond, instead she was still smelling the blanket.  
"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that," Kana lectured her younger sister. She entered the room and switched the light on. Chiaki unwillingly stood up and put the blanket back on her bed. Cool breeze of winter blew on her. She didn't put the heater on.  
"Where's Touma...?" Chiaki asked.  
"Hm? She already go home. She said that you fell asleep while playing game and chose not to wake you up since you look very tired," Kana explained. _Tired? What a great liar._

Dinner was like usual, nothing special happened. Chiaki washed the dishes, helping Haruka.  
"Chiaki, had your class decided the stand for festival?" Kana asked from the living room.  
"We had, we decided to make a butler and maid café," Chiaki answered.  
"You'll be the maid, right? I want to see it," Haruka joined the conversation.  
"Haruka nee-sama, it'll be a pleasure if you come," Chiaki said, blushed for a bit.  
"How about me? I'll come with Fujioka. You must be happy!" Kana said.  
"Not really. Honestly, it'll be great if Fujioka comes, but you can stay at home, Kana," Chiaki said sarcastically. In the living room, Kana can only grumbled.  
"How rude of you, Chiaki."

Chiaki lied back on her bed in her room after clean up the dinner. Next Sunday is the day of the festival. Truthfully, she didn't interested in the festival, but since she was popular in her school, she knew that anyone had a high expectation, exactly like what happened to Touma. She stirred to sleep with her own thoughts.

* * *

Chiaki came to school earlier than usual. The one who was already come was Horikawa. The girl was unusually stared at Chiaki. Chiaki ignored her stare and sat on her seat, reviewing last week lesson. Horikawa approached to Chiaki and hit Chiaki's deck.  
"What?" Chiaki pulled her notebook, afraid that Horikawa will damage her important notebook.  
"I want to… ask something important to you…" Horikawa said. Her voice slightly trembled.  
"What is that?" Chiaki asked suspiciously. She knew that this girl was an avid fan of Touma.  
"W-why Touma-kun only friendly to you, Minami-san? I-I mean, he unusually cool and calm with the others, but you… he was so close with you…" Horikawa said.  
"I know him since elementary school of course I was close to him. We are used to play together. Why you asked something like that? You like him since the first time you saw him, right?" Chiaki said. Annoyance filled her voice. She was really annoyed when someone asked that kind of question.  
"You know it, Minami-san? I-I was holding it until now… I really want him to know how I feel…" Horikawa admitted. Her tears fell down.  
"D-don't say it to me! Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Chiaki said, trying to give Horikawa a hope.  
"I really want to tell him, but he only looking at you, Minami-san. I don't think I have any chance…" Horikawa cried silently.  
"Sorry, but I don't have any privileges with this… I only can tell this to you…" Chiaki paused for a bit, pulled her breath, "Touma is kind, so kind to hurt someone. Even he doesn't want something, he'll say 'yes'," Chiaki finished her sentence. For this time, she felt it was a good thing to tell it.

The door opened and a tall figure entered the class, Touma. She saw Chiaki on her desk, and Horikawa was there too, crying.  
"What happened?" Touma asked as she approached Chiaki and Horikawa.  
"Touma-kun… I-I want to tell you about something… Will you wait for me after school?" Horikawa asked. Chiaki's eyes widened. She never expect that Horikawa would confess her feeling to her 'brother'.  
"Sure," Touma agreed. She wasn't know about Chiaki and Horikawa's conversation after all.

Class was boring as usual. Touma was daydreaming while the teacher explained the lesson. As expected from Chiaki, though the class was boring, she was still paying attention to the class. The other students seems bored. Nothing interesting happened until school finished.

As promised, Touma waited for Horikawa after school. Chiaki chosed to shut her mouth about Horikawa's plan to confess her feeling. The class was already quiet since the students were going home.  
"I'll go to the toilet," Chiaki said, stood up from her seat, leaving her 'brother' alone in the class.  
Touma was patiently waiting for Horikawa when the latter entered the room.

Silence filled the class, as no one of them started a conversation. Touma shut her mouth, belieiving Horikawa would start the conversation.  
"...T-Touma-kun... there's something I want to tell you about..." Horikawa really started the conversation.  
"What's this?" Touma asked. She really didn't have any idea.  
"... Y-you... are really close to Minami-san... right?" Horikawa asked nervously.  
"It's not like I close to her or anything, it just I befriended her since elementary school," Touma explained.  
"...N...no... I don't want to talk about it..." Horikawa mumbled.  
"Then..."  
"Touma-kun, I... I like you!" Horikawa confessed. Touma seems surprised, confessed by a girl was something you must be surprised on if you're a girl.

"I know it's a nonsense, but I like you... I know I'm nothing like Minami-san..." Horikawa started to cry.  
"You're nothing like Chiaki," Touma stated firmly. Horikawa skipped a beat, it was kind of harsh.  
"You know what, you're you. Of course you're nothing like Chiaki," Touma said smiling to Horikawa.  
"Touma-kun..." Horikawa stared on Touma, hoping for the answer.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Touma answered. It might not be direct, but it was indeed a rejectment.  
"No... I know it... but I just couldn't help to tell it to you..." Horikawa said.  
"Really? It was a good thing for you right, _to be honest with yourself?_" a little bit of dissatisfaction appeared on Touma's heart. She was not satisfied with herself who was unable to be honest with herself.  
"Well then... see you later..." Horikawa excused herself while weeping her tears. She left the room.  
"See you,"

Chiaki didn't comeback right away. Touma found Chiaki was sitting beside the door.  
"What are you doing?" Touma asked.  
"You rejected her," Chiaki said.  
"That's none of your bussiness," Touma stated, annoyance on her voice.  
"Of course that's none of my bussiness," Chiaki stood up and pushed Touma so she could enter the class.  
"Are you happy that I was confessed by a girl? You wish that I have a girlfriend, right?" Touma said trembled with anger.  
"I may talk about it, but I didn't mean it," Chiaki said, clearly messed up with what she had said earlier.  
Touma impatiently grabbed Chiaki's shoulder and pushed her to the nearest wall.  
"So I think it must be you," Touma stated.  
And then, she kissed Chiaki.

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Indeed I wrote this in a rush. I'll be back later... Sorry for the late update._


End file.
